A number of manufacturing procedures have been employed over the years to manufacture candles. An early method involves repeated dipping of candle wicks into molten wax to form the candle body from numerous layers of wax. However, the production time associated with this method is considerable because each layer of wax is formed by withdrawing the wick from the molten wax for a specified period to allow a wax layer to harden before depositing the next layer of wax on the candle. Production time is also increased by the need to cut the wick of each candle to an appropriate length and to fix the wick to a frame, rod or other device used to dip a number of candle wicks into molten wax simultaneously. In addition to being limited by its time-consuming nature, the dipping process can only be utilized to manufacture candles that are generally cylindrical.
In recent years, candles having various sizes and shapes, such as stars, hearts and animals, have become increasingly popular as decorations. Since the dipping process is incapable of producing such shapes, manufacturers turned to the use of molds to manufacture many types of decorative candles. A number of limitations, however, are associated with the use of molds. For example, molds can be quite costly to produce, but are limited to production of a particular shape. Production time is also complicated by the need to individually handle the candle wicks, such as when the wicks are inserted into each mold, thus lengthening production time. Production time is also increased by the mold itself, which insulates the wax, thereby slowing the cooling process during manufacture. Cooling of the candle wax is also often difficult to monitor, particularly when using molds that completely enclose the candle, requiring extension of the cooling period to ensure that the candle wax solidifies sufficiently before opening the mold.
The present invention provides a method and apparatus for manufacturing candles of virtually any shape without the foregoing limitations. In one embodiment, the apparatus includes a receptacle, for holding molten wax, having two opposing sidewalls. Each sidewall includes an array of apertures. Supported on the apparatus outside the tray and adjacent each of the opposing sidewalls are a number of wick support members, comprising vertical posts.
Candles are manufactured with the apparatus by weaving a continuous strand of wick material back and forth across the receptacle through the apertures of the opposing sidewalls to form a number of incremental lengths of wick material supported within the receptacle. Portions of the wick material between neighboring incremental lengths of the wick material within the receptacle are secured outside the receptacle by the wick support members. A sufficient quantity of molten wa is poured into the receptacle to at least contact the lengths of wick material therein. The wax is then allowed to partially solidify. Candles of practically any shape are then cut from the wax surrounding the wick material.
In another embodiment, the apparatus includes a plurality of receptacles for containing separate volumes of a quantity of molten wax. Structure is provided for holding a number of spaced incremental lengths of a length of wick material in contact with molten wax contained by the receptacles. Structure is also provided for holding portions of the wick material, between adjacent incremental lengths of wick material, out of contact with molten wax.
Candles are manufactured with the apparatus by stringing a length of wick material across the apparatus. Incremental lengths of the wick material are held within the receptacles. Portions of the wick material between adjacent incremental lengths are held outside of the receptacles. Molten wax is poured into the receptacles and allowed to at least partially harden around the incremental lengths of wick material. Candles of various shapes are then cut from the wax surrounding the wick material.